


Winter Falls

by smilingxqueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingxqueen/pseuds/smilingxqueen
Summary: Was it always this cold in Winterfell?





	Winter Falls

Was it always this cold in Winterfell?

You asked yourself as you watched the snowflakes flicker across the night air. What little light the lampposts gave off shone through the tiny fragments of glass, creating an ethereal, almost magical atmosphere on the once bleakest stronghold. You thought you had mastered the Northern ways. You did learn how to survive here. It was of utmost importance to your quest, to your promise. And yet… after all this time, why had you felt the chill that the winter winds brought just at this moment?

You’ve always been a Southron girl. You are a child of sun, and sea; of the moon, and the stars, and the still breeze that sweeps through the ocean’s surface. You are also the child of thunder, of storm; of vengeful waters, and dangerous trenches. You are the child of the Evenstar, whose warmth had comforted you when the winds howl against the stone walls of your home. He would place his gentle hand on your blonde head as you listen to the waves crash on the shore. You had been born in warmth, yet how the world acted coldly to your existence.

You watched the shadows dance on the ground blanketed in white. There were traces of footprints on them, but it has long since covered by the never-ending snow, erasing its existence from history. You gather yourself, your black coat, and was about to turn back, when you realize, you can’t close your eyes. The tears that had fallen from them had turned to glass and it was painful to even blink. Your hands touched your face in attempt to break them off, but you find your face frozen.

Was it always this cold in Winterfell?

You took a step forward, you staggered. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. Suddenly, the shadows around you joined together in the form of a man with a crown of golden antlers.

Was it this painful as he laid dying in my arms?

You finally stumbled, like a great weight had befallen onto you. You faced the ground, grimacing in pain, tears melting the ice that blanketed the ground, as you hear whimpers that are foreign to your ears, without comprehending that you were the one making them.

“Brienne.”

Instinctively, your hand quickened to draw your sword, but there was none. You had left it at your quarters.

“Brienne.”

You avoided facing this gentle voice. You were vulnerable. You had been caught unaware. You were lacking.

Yet, gentle hands placed themselves on either side of your frozen cheeks, and your eyes were directed forward to that familiar face with auburn hair, kissed by fire.

I know this warmth, you thought as you felt the heat melt through your skin.

“Let’s go inside.”

You nodded as you accepted her hand.

It was never this cold in Winterfell… but I will overcome it.

As I always have.


End file.
